Friendship Day Of A Lifetime
Plot Today’s Friendship Day and when Rupert send the Guppies way off course. Aidan decided to make it a search and rescue mission for Zach, Leah, The Genies and Hilary. Will they ever find the Guppies. Trivia Cast Transcript (The Guppies all lined up to cast their votes.) * Gil: “Hey Deema. I assumed you feel compel enough to vote for Evan and Lucas. I don't blame you.” * Deema: “Yeah. Well, you go on ahead with your Hilary vote. I won’t miss her.” * Gil: “But I‘m voting for Rupert.” * Deema: “But Hilary made fun of you earlier today.” * Gil: “Oh. She only made a grudging respect and a fuss because she wants Rupert gone. So I will help her with that.” * Deema: “You will leave that. Pfft. Jeez, Gil.” The Elimination Ceremony (That night, the Guppies are all sitting at the campfire.) * Aidan: “Zach and Leah wins our save the Guppies on Friendship Day Challenge. They work together along with Hilary. But more importantly, they saved the Guppy Scouts together. So I'll honour the deal the Guppies made. The Spa Hotel is yours Zach and Leah. Who's joining you guys in the Spa Hotel.” * Zach: “Molly, Glimmer, Chloe and Hilary.” * Leah: “They really want to celebrate Friendship Day with us too.” * Hilary: “Huh. Is it really true.” * All: (Cheering). * Aidan: “Okay. This is a big one cast. Zach and Leah are safe from elimination. But the rest of you are still fairgame. So start casting your votes.” * Zach: “Well.Molly is so Fintastic.” * Leah: “But Rupert is the biggest threat.” * Rupert: “See you never trader.” * Gil: “You’re so going down now Rupert.” * Deema: “I like Molly.But Rupert is such a meany-pants.More for me.” (The Guppies finished casting their votes.) *Aidan: “Okay.The following Guppy Scouts are safe for another day.Zach, Leah, Glimmer, Chloe.” *Genies: “Zahara-Zlam.” *Aidan: “Nonny, Oona, Deema, Goby, Gil and Molly.You’re all safe from elimination. Rupert and Hilary.You’re both on the edge.Rupert, you’re on the chopping block for bullying everybody and for sending the Guppies way off course.And Hilary, you’re on the chopping block for your temper of hurting Rupert’s feelings and for your annoyingly pushy campaign to send Rupert home.” *Rupert: “Say what now.” *Aidan: “And the loser going home tonight is...Rupert. Yeah. Pack your bags, it’s time for your ride home. Evan and Lucas, I’ll deal with you guys along with Rupert in a moment.” *Rupert: “What! You all voted me off. Me.” (Confessional: Hilary.) *Hilary: “Rupert was obviously being a meanie pants and we all have to vote him off.” (Confessional: Zach and Leah.) *Zach: “Yeah.Rupert’s bullying committee is in the waste basket.” *Leah: “We can’t have him slowing all of us down.” *Zach: “But the real reason. A guppy who is obviously being a bully.” *Leah: “And Evan and Lucas called Hilary a chicken psycho.” (Meanwhile, Rupert was in the Limo of Loserdom.) *Rupert: “How could you guys all do this to me. After everything. You all haven’t see the last of me. I will have revenge.” (The limo door closed. Aidan walked with Evan and Lucas.) *Evan: “Uh, Aidan.” *Lucas: “I think you forgot to give us a flower.” *Aidan: “Sorry, Evan and Lucas.You’ve been fired.” *Both: “What.” *Aidan: “What’s a point of being together on Friendship Day when you got separated and don’t know how to get along and behave.” (Aidan shoved Evan and Lucas in the Limo of Loserdom and the limo drove away.) *Aidan: “Molly, Glimmer and Chloe. Zach, Leah and Hilary have a surprise for all three of you.” *Zach: “You see.” *Leah: “Ever since you Genies and Molly have been together for such a long time.” *Hilary: “We thought that it’s time we all celebrate Friendship Day.” *All: “With some Friendship Day Lockets.” *Genies: “Wow.” *Molly: “Amazing.” Category:Episodes Category:The Guppy Scouts Challengers' Awesome Challenging Adventures